Awakening
by sachiyoumi
Summary: Sequel to Heart. As the prophesied day drew near, Yog-Sothoth's condition seems to be getting worse day by day. Siegfried, utterly upset by it, could do nothing but watch him becoming sicker every moment. However, little did he know that what would happen later on would completely throw him off-course, shattering his mind and soul. SiegYog, BL
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

He could not see anything.

His vision was plunged into an abyssal darkness.

Cold air clung to his skin as he drifted in midair, in the middle of the fusion of time and space.

He knew... this was nothing more but another dream...

...

_... Yog-Sothoth... the mighty one..._

"...?!"

Yog-Sothoth looked up, but whatever he pulled off did not help him regain his sight. Then, it hit him. Why was he struggling in the first place? This should be normal for him now...

He sighed in frustration and let his body relax instead, listening closely to the voice that had always spoke with wise words within his mind all along.

"... Yes, O Wise One?" His voice was calm, soothing to the ear. For a moment, it was as though a deep chuckle could be heard from the surrounding darkness. It rang loudly in his ears and haunted him.

_... Your beloved contractor... will die. And so will your comrades... even your beloved Siegfried. Everyone will die... But you, will live..._

"... I'm aware of that." The Otherworldly devil sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back and away from his face. It was a habit he had developed when he had felt extremely troubled, and this time was no exception. "But I'll change it."

A small chuckle.

_... And how would you do that? You know one is impossible to change fate. Even if one was to avert it successfully, it is merely nothing but a temporary solution. Fate will pull everything back together, and with even more force. Deaths that was avoided will become even more brutal, even more violent. Are you sure you want to live with that kind of guilt after changing fate's destined path?..._

"... Why would you even ask that, O Wise One?" A small mysterious smile graced the magic user's lips. "I am an Outer God, and I have been blessed with the power to foresee. Who knows, maybe this fate of yours will pass by without harm. Because..."

He clenched his fist tightly.

"Because I will do everything within my own power to save everyone, especially Siegfried. Even if it costs me my life."

_... Fufufu..._

_... But you are aware that you are one of the chosen ones... One that is chosen to become a devil of the immortali species and live through years, centuries. A great one, if I may add..._

_... Nothing, not even a spear can find your heart, not even a poisoned dagger will be able to claim your life..._

"But Siegfried was chosen to become one as well. So why is it that he cannot live, and I can?"

...

The silence that filled the air was overbearing, uncomfortably sinister. Then...

...

_... Because fate has it in for him. He will die._

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaay more DMT yaoi /slapped x18723198**

**This fanfic came about after I saw that the next raid boss would be Awakened Yog! I literally SCREAMED and jumped and flung my arms everywhere x'D  
Then I thought, why not a fic? It could be a sequel! XD**

**And thus.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! I won't be writing any more A/Ns for the time being because my life is literally in a rush these days; I could hardly get the time to write! TAT I'll try my best, though :D**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"...!"

Yog-Sothoth bolted up with a jolt, snapping his head left and right frantically in the process. Beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead, and heated breaths were escaping his lips. When he had confirmed that it was nothing more but a nightmare, and that he was wide awake, he let out a long sigh of relief. He turned his head and let a small smile grace his lips as he noticed Siegfried, who was fast asleep just beside him, his chest rising and falling steadily. Unconsciously, his fingers reached out and gently stroked the contours of the knight's face.

"... He's still alive..." the Outer God breathed.

The same nightmare had always been taunting him ever since he had finally given in to his feelings for Siegfried at least a month ago, and each time it seemed more and more vivid, more and more horrifying. The same visions kept becoming more crystal clear, and sometimes he wished that he had never existed in this world as an _immortali_ with such a supernatural power to foresee the future. Sure, it was an advantage when it comes to battle, but when it came to personal things, it was nothing short of _terrifying._

"I'm... scared..." he choked out softly, not noticing the tears falling out of his eyes. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the sleeping knight and let his hand slide onto the bed sheets. Even as he stared at nothingness, what invaded his vision was only a sea of crimson, and a terrible sight of Siegfried's dead face. Every single time as he saw this vision, he would gather up all the strength he could muster to hold back his screams of terror.

It was the least he could ever do to prevent worrying. Even as it grew worse each time, he desperately tried to hide his fear, but as of late Siegfried had been able to notice it whenever he suddenly woke up from a nightmare. Perhaps it was because he had been sweating more than usual, or maybe he was... ...

Just then, a sudden warmth took hold of his hand as Yog-Sothoth felt himself being pulled backwards slightly into a tight embrace, catching the Outer God by surprise. The Otherworldly devil struggled for a few moments, before he sighed in resignation.

"..."

He had been caught. _Again_.

"... What's wrong?" he heard himself say, "_Siegfried_." His voice came out as trembling, strangled, and giving off the vibe that he was definitely not okay. Immediately after the words left his mouth, he bit his lower lip and wished that Siegfried would not notice anything odd about him.

"Nothing," the knight mumbled groggily. "I just... opened my eyes and saw you." Yog-Sothoth then felt a hand leave the embrace, before quickly being tackled by the Underworld devil from the front. Both of them fell onto the bed, with the magic user yelping in utmost surprise.

"_S-Sieg_!" the black-haired male shrieked, his cheeks turning bright red as the knight's dark shadow towered over him. "What are you doing - "

He was interrupted by a small kiss that sealed his lips shut almost instantly. Thoughts became incoherent as his vision began to spin and blur in a frenzy. When he watched Siegfried's face back away from his as he pulled away, Yog-Sothoth could feel his cheeks burning hot as he turned away in an attempt to avoid the knight's firm gaze, but the white-haired male had grabbed his face and jerked it sideways so that their eyes would meet, while pinning him down onto the bed with tremendous force.

"Look at me, Yog."

"E-Eh..." His gaze tried to avoid Siegfried as much as possible, but in the end his efforts were futile as his irises rolled back to face the knight's stern look.

"..."

"It's only three in the morning..."

"... And?"

"... You... you've been crying again, haven't you?"

"...!"

_... Was I...?_

Watching the Outer God's reaction change from shock to confusion, Siegfried sighed in defeat as he let his hand hold Yog-Sothoth's face, using his thumb to brush away a tear that the Otherworldly was totally oblivious about. "Haven't you been?"

"..."

"Was it... another nightmare...?"

"..."

He kept his lips tightly sealed, unwilling to say anything. How was he supposed to tell him that he had been getting the same nightmare for days, or even _weeks_?! The mere thought of it made Yog-Sothoth even more frustrated and upset, and all he wanted to do was to pry Siegfried's grip away, dig a hole in the carpeted floor and hide himself away forever. However, now...

"... I... I really had no idea I was crying..."

Dismayed, he heard himself say these very words. The Otherworldly devil's face now showed a crestfallen look. If he really was crying, then what was he going to do when the visions come back full force? He looked downwards, avoiding Siegfried's dark gaze as much as possible as he felt hot water brimming his eyes within moments. "I... I..."

The tears spilled down his ashen cheeks.

"... Yog."

Siegfried stared in disbelief as he watched the magic user start to cry. He wanted to reach out to him and take him in his arms so badly, but he knew from past experiences that the latter would most likely slap his hands away and continue wallowing in self-pity.

_Won't you just let me kiss those tears away?_

"... D-Don't look... at me," Yog-Sothoth cried out as his palms automatically flew to his face, pressing them forcefully against his eyes. They hurt, but he could not care at that moment. If he could just burn that ominous vision, then everything would be alright. Everything would seem like they never took place at all, and even if the vision was true, they would have no knowledge of it at all, and at the very worst, perish together at the very end.

_Everything would probably have been different._

Siegfried reached out and his fingers lightly brushed against Yog-Sothoth's cheek.

"Look at me," he said softly.

When there was no response, he touched the said male's wrist gently. Upon contact, he quickly withdrew his hand and grabbed the latter's arm by his wrist as the latter flicked his arm towards Siegfried just as he had predicted. Then, with one swift move, he used his other hand to grab the Otherworldly devil's other arm while straddling him on the waist so that he was looking at him straight in the eye.

"I said, look at me, Yog!" he roared, albeit too loudly. Yog-Sothoth stiffened at the sudden outburst from the knight, reluctantly looking into his eyes fearfully. He was unable to tear his gaze away from Siegfried's, not because of fear, but also because of the many emotions he could see in his eyes...

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Anger.

Worry.

And more importantly, _sorrow_.

"Stop trying to keep everything to yourself!" Siegfried cried out, his voice sounding as if it was being brutally torn apart. "Do you realise how much it pains me to know that you're suffering every single day, but you wouldn't tell me anything?! Hell, I don't even know what to do when you're so hurt like earlier on, but the worst part of all is that I can't even help you because _you wouldn't say a word about it_!"

Hearing it made Yog-Sothoth's heart ache like hell, and he wanted nothing more than to soothe it. However, the reason for it was entirely his own fault, rendering him clueless and utterly lost on what to do in order to ease the situation.

"S-Sieg... I'm sorry," he sobbed softly. "But... I didn't want you to worry..." His eyelids fell shut, plunging his vision into darkness.

"Well, you're making me worry about you more than I should!" With ragged breathing, the Outer God felt the knight's weight pushing his body down further against the bed, enveloping his entire being in a strange warmth that seemed to soothe his nerves at the same time. "... God, do you know how worried I even get when I hear you crying every night? I couldn't even fall asleep even while just watching you sit up on your own, you know."

Siegfried's raspy heaving brushed against Yog-Sothoth's reddened ear, causing the latter to blush even more. It brought more tears to his eyes once more, his blinking spilling them forth like water springs. He held the knight close, wrapping both arms around him while sobbing in the crook of his neck.

Siegfried then pushed himself up, his figure towering over the other.

"... Lift up your shirt."

"...?"

Yog-Sothoth looked up at Siegfried nervously, his cheeks flaring red. It was only after a few moments did he realise that Siegfriend wanted to do that, and not what he was thinking of. He pouted a little, the way he always did when he faced friendly rejection from Siegfried, before he slowly lifted up his shirt. Then, he stopped halfway, hesitant, as his eyes flashed a glint of absolute fear and terror.

"... Could you not... look?"

"Just do it. I won't get mad... or anything."

Siegfried held his breath as the magic user's eyes shut tightly while pulling his shirt all the way up. What greeted him came as a horrifying shock, one he probably could not ever recover from.

The skin had started blackening and chipping away at Yog-Sothoth's chest, showing signs of possible decay and contamination. But what was worse was that he could see the magic user's _ribcage_, white bones and all, and the white ends were blackening at the sides. He could even see the beating heart that rested in the center of his very being, and even _that_ was starting to show signs of contamination. He felt as though his heart had shattered into thousands of pieces, his world being sucked up into an abyss and ultimately exploding into millions of fragments.

"... _Yog_...!" he choked out.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he bent down, burying his face in the crook of the Otherworldly devil's neck. He choked and sobbed as he held the latter tight in his arms, holding him as if he was something too precious to let go.

"... It'll be alright," Yog-Sothoth whispered softly, although his voice came out as a greatly strained one. "... It's perfectly normal for all of us Outer Gods. When the calamity has passed, everything will have returned to normal." His palms held Siegfried's face gently. "You need not worry, my love. For as you can see, this is nothing serious but only temporary. Once the disaster has passed, it would heal itself very quickly."

"But you... You must be in a lot of pain, aren't you?!" Siegfried held the magic user tightly in his arms, unwilling to let go. "You say that, but look at you, you're sweating so profusely! _You don't look fine to me!_"

Yog-Sothoth nodded slowly, but still smiling assuringly through his conflicted eyes. "... The number of times that I have gone through this is almost infinite, that the pain has gradually numbed away already. It is not something you should worry about... because just like the circle of life, everything will settle down once it is over, and shine brightly once more when the calamity has come to pass."

"... I hope you're right."

"... Why wouldn't I be? I know myself better... than anyone else."

"..."

Yog-Sothoth let out a thin smile as he pushed Siegfried off him and flipped his body over so that he was lying on top of the Underworld devil. He let his head rest on the latter's toned chest, relaxing his mind as he inhaled the vague cinnamon scent of the knight. It sent him at ease, tempting him to succumb to his exhaustion. However, the fear that lived in his mind sent him flying back to reality. The pain that shot up his chest felt like crimson fire, as if he was being brutally burned alive.

He looked up, faltering in shock. To his relief, Siegfried had fallen back asleep, his arms clinging onto his clothes, as if he was never letting him go. He let out a low hiss of pain as his heart started to palpitate, thumping like hailstones against his chest.

_... It's so hard to breathe..._

Did he just lie to Siegfried? It was the first time he had actually experienced this sort of occurrence... or...

_Perhaps, it was really a sign that he wouldn't live much longer._

* * *

**A/N: I actually wrote this some time ago, but only had the time to post it now :'v**

**Some difficulties... were the feels OTL (Jesus, Sukina get a gosh darn grip on yourself!) It was really heartbreaking, knowing what'd happen to Yog and Sieg in the upcoming chapters (BESIDES YOG'S MY WAIFUUU :'( )**

**aaaand yeap *sobs**

**As always, hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Do feel free to give reviews!**

**See you in Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I've said it before, I won't let him die!"

_Fufufu... Yog-Sothoth the One, are you really going to deny the fate and destiny that was bestowed upon you? The tragic end that everyone meets is inevitable; I'm just simply telling you that you got the short end of the stick._

"Stop it, stop it, _STOP IT_!"

His head hurt. His body burned. His tears boiled as they ran down his cheeks.

_... A piece of advice for you. Whatever you face, just accept it._

_Don't... try to avoid it, because just like a boomerang, it will come flying back at you, but with more force._

_If you defy it, you will surely..._

_..._

_... meet an unfortunate end._

* * *

"Hyaaah!"

With a mighty yell, Siegfried swung down his longsword forcefully, brutally slaying a devil of darkness that had blocked his path. As he heaved heavily, more shadows began to surface on the ground. What was even worse was that the shattered fragments of the devils he had slain were gathering together, regenerating into wisps of black smoke once more.

"Dammit, is there no end to this?!" Siegfried mumbled in annoyance. "Ganesha! How's things at your side?!"

"Not good!" she yelled back in frustration. "These things keep regenerating back! Even with the curse of the dragons that empower both of us, I can't do anything much either!" She clicked her tongue angrily as she grabbed a sharp rock to make a blunt, but deep cut which began to bleed profusely. She then muttered a few chants, letting her blood spray out of her injury with wisps of light. She then slapped her palms on the ground.

"_Ancient Magic: Blood Hell_!"

Instantly, a pillar of crimson liquid burst out from the ground, swallowing the devils in a tornado. Shortly after, cuts and bruises surfaced on her flawless skin. Siegfried almost bit his tongue as he watched blood flow slowly, but steadily from her wounds. Blood Hell was an ancient skill that was once difficult, but now fairly easy to learn thanks to Nyarlathotep's research on skills, but of course it would bring about a drastic physical toll on the user.

"We have to find the core of the darkness!" he heard her holler shrilly. "Otherwise, this thing will never end!"

Frustrated, Siegfried began slashing blindly at the enemies that grinned menacingly at him. His own stamina was running out, and if the team did not find the source of contamination soon, everyone would eventually be wiped out. And if that happened, what would become of Yog, who was currently shrouded in insecurity and terror, fear and sorrow?

_What would become of himself, then?_

"The darkness is an unfortunate result of negative feelings such as sadness and rage," Yuki reminded as she hopped onto the battlefield, having successfully frozen and shattered an entire wave of enemies. She lightly patted Siegfried on his shoulder. "If you want to stop this, you'll have to find the core. It could be an accumulated ball of energy, or even a person." She stood still, her hands on her hips while she furiously tapped her foot; a habit she had unconsciously developed while thinking.

"... Judging the number of enemies that are currently surrounding us, I'd say that the core is extremely near us."

"_What?!_"

"You heard me. Near us, or perhaps, _amongst_ us."

"But that's impossible!" Siegfried exclaimed as he leapt up to slay yet another shadow, his red cape fluttering in the wind as he landed on the ground smoothly. "There's _obviously_ no core of darkness here!"

"... Like I said," Yuki sighed as she shot a death glare at the knight, "the core of darkness may reside _within_ a person as well." Balling up her fist, she took a step forward and with a huge breath, she thrust it forward with a strong punch, sending an enormous magical ball flying towards the hoard of enemies that stood in her way. As the ball whizzed past, the ground shook and trembled as icicles and flurries of snow shot from all directions, effectively taking out a large number of enemies.

Siegfried stared at the impact area with his mouth hanging open and eyes widened as he watched Yuki dust her sweater like nothing had happened.

"Scary, isn't it?" Hippolyta smiled merely as she stood beside him, her whip lashing out at the ground. "Yuki's getting stronger day by day, and that's all because of her unwavering dedication towards our contractor."

"... Stronger, huh...?"

_Can I grow stronger like that if I dedicate myself to protecting Yog, I wonder?_

His gaze turned to Yog-Sothoth, who was fending off some of the menacing devils on his own. However, what caught his attention was not his splendid show of magic in action, but rather the fact that he was clutching his upper arm while using only one arm to unleash magical spells. Judging from his pained expression, it definitely didn't seem like he was fine...

"Yog, are you alright?!" he called out, albeit frantically. He ran towards the magic user, but stopped when he saw the latter hold up a hand, signaling for him to stay back. Just as he stopped in his tracks, what he saw in the surroundings encased him in an ice trap of shock.

"...!"

Blood was splattered everywhere, and the ground, once smooth and just slightly uneven, was now punctured with enormous holes that separated the both of them, each big enough to fit a person or two inside. Dirtied white sticks, most probably bones, littered the pool of blood. His eyes unwillingly following the trail of crimson, Siegfried then finally realised the ultimate truth of the situation in muted shock.

"No..." He looked up at the struggling _immortali_, who was still trying his best to fend off magical attacks that came flying towards him from all directions. To his horror, it finally dawned on him that those attacks were on an entirely different scale from that of the shadow devils.

_Yog was the one targeted all along...!_

The first thing that came to mind shook him senseless, froze him in a cage of terror, and shackled him against an invincible wall. He wanted to break free, but his body refused to budge an inch. He wanted to scream his mind and kill all the enemies senseless, but his head would not comprehend thoughts properly. He wanted to unleash his bloodlust and slay every single living creature right then, but the fear kept him in place, locking him in a prison of helplessness. He fell to his knees, unable to do anything but watch the magic user struggle and eventually face an inevitable fate. All he could manage was a small, croaking whisper that barely escaped his throat.

"No... way..."

His legs would not move. All he could do was to stare in horror and watch Yog-Sothoth slowly being destroyed by the enemy as they blew off more part of him, diminishing his body... He wished he could spur himself to run forward and protect him.

_He wished, from the very bottom of his heart, that he'd be the one screaming in agonising pain while being blasted by consecutive attacks instead of Yog-Sothoth._

"_Yog...!_"

As a small whimper barely escaped his throat, a severely injured Yog-Sothoth merely turned to him and gave a small smile, which stabbed itself into the knight's heart with a sharp pain almost instantaneously. Immediately, he knew what the Outer God was going through.

_Immense pain._

_Helpless._

_Absolutely defeated._

But deep down, he knew Yog-Sothoth was still trying his best, even though he was slowly cracking and nearing the very edge of despair and death. That very fact immediately sent small streams of crystal water rolling down his cheeks.

"Yog, you..."

"... I'll be fine, Sieg," Yog-Sothoth said weakly with somewhat of a strangled voice. "This is something... only I alone can do."

"No!" Siegfried yelled with all his might. "There's no way I'm letting you do this alone - !"

"_No_, Siegfried."

"... But - !"

Before he could say any more, Yog-Sothoth had begun walking towards him and vanished from sight. As he appeared with a flash once again, this time just before him, he swiftly leant forward and placed a chaste fleeting kiss on his lips, while gently touching Siegfried's cheek with his one hand. The knight's eyes widened in shock as he watched multiple spinal cord tails - Yog's trademark powers - burst out from the ground and coiling up to form a huge dome-shaped barrier, shrouding the both of them in darkness. The small gaps that sparingly stood between them barely allowed light to stream into the small dome. Through the darkness that hindered his vision, Siegfried could barely make out the silhouette of the other's facial features, marred with tears.

"... Yog..."

Sighing in defeat, the knight desperately clung onto Yog-Sothoth's arm, unwilling to let go, but the latter still stood firmly in place, his conflicted eyes of crimson showing vivid signs of pain. His now useless arm hung limply beside him, while his remaining good arm slowly let go of Siegfried. The Underworld reached out and took the other's small hand, clasping it tightly in his palms.

"... This may be our last, Siegfried."

"What...?"

"I don't know... if I'm ever going to survive this." Yog-Sothoth's face was filled with doubt.

"What are you talking about?!" Siegfried exclaimed. He grabbed Yog-Sothoth by the hand and pulled him down into a bone-crushing hug. "You... _You can't be..._!"

"I _am_ serious, Sieg."

A small drop of water dripped onto Siegfried's cheek, letting the latter realise that Yog-Sothoth had been crying all along. He pulled away so slightly, and pressed his forehead against that of a tear-stained Outer God.

"N-No..." he stammered. "Yog... it can't be, you..."

"..."

"A-Are you... going to _die_...?"

"..."

"It... can't be... N-no..."

Explosions resounded in the distance as the barrier shook and trembled; a clear sign that it would not hold on for long. Yog-Sothoth, worried, reached out towards Siegfried and stroked his hair gently.

"... Remember, Sieg," he said softly as he hugged a crying Siegfried's head to his chest, nuzzling his hair. "_I exist without existing. I'll always be around you, and watching you wherever you are._ So, even if I really am unable to brave through this ordeal, I'll always be with you, in body and in spirit. Remember that."

"How can I... when I know you're going to vanish from my life for a long time, or perhaps, even _eternity_?!" Siegfried embraced Yog-Sothoth's figure, refusing to let go as he poured out his tears onto his broken bloodied chest. The blood from the other's injuries stained his clothes, but he could not care less. "You're severely injured, and I want to save you from all of this, but... it's _your_ decision to battle alone, and I can't interfere with the fight even if I want to...!"

A small smile graced the Outer God's lips.

"... Thank you... Siegfried. For respecting my decisions. Because this is something only I can do alone. I..."

His voiced reduced to small sobs as he held Siegfried tighter with his one arm.

"... I'm... so... so sorry..." he choked out, the tears now gushing out like a waterfall. He clung to the knight, his tears falling freely.

"S-Sieg... I don't want to die..." he sobbed quietly. Siegfried looked up, an anxious look on his face. He stared into the Outer God's eyes, the shining crimson surface reflecting his own image.

"... _But you have to do this alone, right_?"

"It frightens me... The fact that I would not be able to see you ever again. I don't know how I'm going to live without you. Or even if you die, I don't know how I'm going to face myself for letting you get killed...!"

"Then, what about _me_?" the knight pleaded. "I... I don't want to let go of you either! Why do you have to do this alone?! _Why won't you let me help you?!_" He sobbed; a sob of evident sorrow, a cry of reluctance, and tears of regret, as he held on to the magic user tightly.

"I'm sorry... I know I'm being overly selfish, but just let me be selfish for a while more..."

Yog-Sothoth slowly pushed himself away, looking at Siegfried in his azure eyes. His fingers gently clung onto the knight's hand, biting his lip in sheer reluctance in the process.

"It's okay... In fact," he started, "please always be selfish towards me. At least I know I'm needed, or even better, _loved_ by you."

He tugged at Siegfried's hand, gesturing for him to stand up.

"... Thank you," he sobbed quietly, his weeps barely echoing against the walls of the dome, "for loving me... Sieg."

As Yog-Sothoth was about to let go of Siegfried's hand, the latter had leapt to his feet before he knew it, and had forcefully pulled the magic user towards him, crashing their lips together. It was not long after several moments did the both of them let go, huffing and panting in slight exhaustion. Yog-Sothoth stared at the knight in sheer confusion.

"Sieg, what's..."

"_This_," the Underworld devil said as he held the Otherworldly devil in his arms endearingly, "is our true last. _Before you come back to me_." He smiled cheekily in response as the latter's cheeks flared bright red in embarrassment.

"E-_Excuse me_?"

"... Come back safe, okay?" Siegfried asked softly. "I'll be waiting for you at the other side."

"..." Yog-Sothoth looked away, avoiding the knight's gaze. Then, his gaze reverted back to its original position, staring and smiling brightly at blue irises.

"Definitely."

Once Yog-Sothoth finally let go and distanced himself away from Siegfried, the sound of a enormous explosion resounded as the barrier, unable to withstand any attacks any longer, shattered into millions of shiny fragments. Yog-Sothoth then walked back to where his enemy was, his face filled with hope and confidence.

"..."

He was going to prove the Wise One wrong. He was going to show him that he had the ability to reverse his fate.

"Now, _come at me..._!"

* * *

**A/N: I deeply apologise, this chapter was pretty much delayed because I thought I had already posted it! TwT**

**As usual, hope you've enjoyed this! :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_So you're Yog-Sothoth? Nice to meet you! Say... can I call you 'Yog' instead? Your name's actually a little too long, ehehe..._"

The first time Yog-Sothoth came face to face with Siegfried at the summoning ritual, he felt as if his heart had jumped leaps and bounds, as if it was going to explode out of his chest. Charming facial features, a well-toned body, strong in supporting the party as well, practically anyone would have fallen for that kind of guy.

_Instantly, he had fallen deep in love._

However, after reading about his past from Nana, the shrine maiden, he merely smiled in defeat, but his heart had fallen into an abyss, shattered into countless fragments that were almost impossible to collect back and fix it back into one whole. In fact - very regrettably, he had begun to hate himself for developing feelings for a _male_ in the first place. What was he doing, having hopes for someone who was just being nice, probably out of courtesy, towards him during his first arrival to Contractor's party?

Compared to those ranked seven stars of difficulty, he could only be given a rank six at most, even though he had the title of a 'God'. As the most ultimate Outer God, he could see and know everything, but even that could not match him up with the Gods that created this world from nothingness, such as Izanagi, and the highest of archangels. He had accepted it, but truth be told, he felt _dejected_. With such a huge harness of magic, it was a wonder he was only a rank _six_.

_Though, that changed for the better._

Contractor's devils had given him nothing but assurance that his presence alone was extremely essential to the team, especially Siegfried, which had put him at immense ease. The more he let his guard down, however, the more his heart became even more fragile. It did not help that after they had finally recognised each other's feelings with mutual understanding, he had become extremely vulnerably delicate, because Siegfried was always with him.

And when disaster finally struck, he wished, from the very bottom of his heart, that he had the power to turn back time and pretend that nothing had ever happened at all.

_Everything would probably have been better than now._

* * *

"... Not bad, you can still hold up. As expected of the mightiest Outer God."

"Don't joke around with me," Yog-Sothoth spat as he stood up, his makeshift barrier of spinal cord tails vanishing as soon as it had formed. He stood up, his injured left arm now missing and replaced with a bloody stump.

"... Louis."

"My, my!" Mad Scientist Louis cried out gleefully with a twisted smile as she put her hands together. She sat on a clone of Evil Officer Ship, levitating without trouble in the air. Her blonde locks framed her face perfectly, yet so unevenly, just like a true madman. "To think that you'd finally acknowledge my presence after so long! Regrettably, I had to blow off your arm, but it was all worth it~! _How absolutely wonderful!_"

She stopped, her high crazed pitch now dropping a few octaves. Her eyes glinted evilly as she eyed the Outer God. "Or, should I say, _I've already known about you since I came into existence_. And I've been wanting to take you in and create more clones for the most _ultimate_ team that ever existed! To think that you would actually wander blindly into my very own territory!" Louis then flipped her hair back, grinning insanely as she fished out a syringe from inside her lab coat.

"When I finally get my hands on you, I wonder what I should do to you first, eh~?" A snarky laughter escaped her lips as she twirled the syringe sloppily in her hand. Then, her eyes suddenly lit up, making her drool unconsciously. Yog-Sothoth immediately took a step back instinctively as he watched the scientist leap up on her feet, madly laughing.

"_AHAHAHAHAHA! I know~!_" she screeched hysterically as she raised her hands. "How about I _mutilate_ you first?! It'll be so much fun! Just think about the tender flesh I'll be cutting into...!" She licked her lips nastily, her palms balling into fists. "It makes me salivate whenever I think about the thrills of watching you squirm about in sheer agony as I stick my scalpel in you! _AHAHAHAHA!_" She began to jump around on her feet, commanding Ship to destroy a rock that was a few feet tall in the process. The debris hurled themselves towards the magic user like hailstones, but luckily they landed harmlessly around the magic user.

"... You never fail to disgust me, Louis." Yog-Sothoth frowned as he raised his finger, furiously scribbling an ancient character in thin air. The character then began to glow and evolve into a burning ball of fiery energy. "It's no wonder we're on such bad terms even though we just met moments ago." Without hesitation, the ball flew towards the mad scientist and the ship, immediately exploding into engulfing flames as it fused with Ship and setting the sky on disastrous fire.

"_Supreme: Otherworldly Punishment!_"

A piercing scream could be heard as Ship began to fall from its throne in the sky, while engulfed in a sea of red and violet fire.

"Aaaahh! Ship! _SHIPPPP! NOOOO!_" Louis's voice screamed hysterically, her strangled pitch skyrocketing to at least three octaves higher as she began to mourn over the burned figure of Evil Officer Ship. The scientist then frantically summoned a clone of Jack Frost in a moment of panic to put out the fire with a handful of diamond dust. With a cry, she jumped off the wreck and landed on her feet, while putting her hands to her head and groaning in agony.

She then turned to Yog-Sothoth, her eyes widened and bloodshot, her mouth hanging open and breathing clouds of ragged breathing. "_HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY CLONE!? AFTER I SPENT SO MUCH TIME REPLICATING HER GENES AND POWERS!?..._"

She then suddenly stopped, as her body hung limp, her head thrown back with her yellow hair hanging lifelessly from her scalp. Then, her figure began to tremble...

"... Ah... I know..."

She produced another card, and with some incantations, a magic circle appeared from nowhere, summoning a devil that seemed to be Evil Officer Bow.

"You are aware of my technique to create clones of any devil, right?" she asked in a wry manner as the corners of her lips began to twist upwards. "_This_, is of course another clone, but the amount of power it possesses is _completely the same as the original!~_ You will never be able to escape my clones' deadly skills!"

She waved her hand, gesturing Bow to leap forward, pink hair flying, hood flapping in the wind, bow aimed at Yog-Sothoth.

"_Bull's Eye Shot__!_"

Within moments, a whole barrage of arrows had started raining down from the sky, and was aimed at the magic user. Without delay, the latter held up his hand, summoning a magical barrier to protect himself from any harm. Although the spell successfully deflected most of the arrows, some had found its way through Yog-Sothoth's blind spots, striking him effectively as a result.

"... Ugh?!"

As the fight had prolonged on, he hadn't realised that Louis had long blinded some of his 'foresight' - or floating eyeballs - with her own clone of Evil Soldier Flash, thus revealing his blind spots without his knowledge at all.

"H-How...?"

"You haven't realised, have you?" He could barely see Louis grinning sadistically as her tongue rolled over the needle of the syringe. "You will never be able to defeat me and my intelligence!~"

Within moments, she vanished into thin air, catching Yog-Sothoth in sheer surprise.

"?!"

"Haaaaaiyaaa!" he heard the battle cry of a little girl, to his surprise. "Have a taste of _The Worst Knee Kick Ever__!_"

Before he knew it, Louis had appeared before him, a card of Evil Soldier Knee in her hand. He had just started to register the scientist's presence before him in his mind, when he received a blow to his knee, extinguishing his breath and causing him to fly backwards. His figure was propelled backwards and painfully crashed into a rock, shattering it and causing the crushed rocks to plummet towards the ground and sending up a thick cloud of sand.

"... Kuh!"

When the cloud had settled once more, Louis calmly walked to the debris, while twirling her syringe in her hand. Yog-Sothoth lay at the foot of the wreckage, his legs completely crushed by debris. His one remaining arm had also been buried deep under the shattered rocks, rendering him absolutely hopeless. Louis grinned maniacally, before stabbing her heel into the magic user's abdomen, causing him to writhe about in agonising pain. A sharp cry ripped itself out of his throat as the pain finally hit his senses and overwhelmed him like a huge sea wave.

"_GAAAAAAH!_"

"_AHAHAHA!_" Louis shrieked in delight as she jabbed her heel even deeper, earning even more short sudden gasps of pain from Yog-Sothoth. She then stooped downwards and began to hold the magic user's face with a insanely sinister expression. Her eyes were drooling with pure animalistic hunger, and her lips were salivating once more, which was unfortunately very disturbing, even to the injured Outer God.

"Aaaaaaah~" she breathed as she studied the face of Yog-Sothoth closely. "_Such a beautiful exquisite face... I will take good care of you..._" She watched with a crazed smile as her head hung sideways, crushing her heel in the magic user even more and watching him scream and howl in sheer agony until his torn voice eventually fell from frantic cries to just nothingness.

Her eyes began to widen as her face slowly morphed into a twisted expression.

"It's an amazing mystery that you, an _Outer God_, has actually been defeated by me, _the Great Scientist Louis...!_" she gasped in delight. "Then again... _you're only six stars, so what can you eVEN DO?! AHAHAHAHAHA!_"

...

_Rank Six._

_"... Of course,"_ he thought to himself, "_Louis is ranked seven stars. There was obviously... no way I could have defeated her alone... What was I even thinking...?_" A pained expression plastered itself on his face. "_I... I'm such an idiot, of course I couldn't have possibly defeated her, alone..._"

His eyes darted sideways, catching Siegfried far off in the distance. He could distinctly see the knight's blurring figure running towards him. It faded, and faded even more... to the point that all he could see was a red dot amongst a clear sky of navy blue exploding into a fiery mix of red and orange.

_Sieg... fried..._

The mere fact that he could no longer see Siegfried clearly, let alone failing to keep his promise, was just too overbearing for him that tears began to leak from his eyes. He wanted to reach out towards him, at least let him know he was still alive, but alas that was now impossible.

_But she wanted... me..._

_I can't... involve Siegfried in this..._

"... Oh, that's... _Siegfried the Hero_?" Louis's voice echoed deep in his mind, imprinting its curse with its spiteful tone in his head. "I assumed you were calling out to him just now when our exciting battle got interrupted. You two must be really close, I assume." She simply shrugged as she finally lifted her heel up, sparing Yog-Sothoth of further additional pain, before getting off him. Swiftly whipping out a card, she then summoned (a clone of) Evil Soldier Sniper. With a gust of smoke and a sonorous bang, the black-haired soldier appeared from a small magic circle on the ground, rifle in hand.

_My body... feels numb..._

"I'll just kill him off, then," Louis said as she turned her head towards the injured Otherworldly, grinning sadistically. "_That should completely crush you for good, Yog-Sothoth the One. Would it not be the best idea?!~_" Her eyes sparked off a sinister glint as she threw her head back, laughing away maniacally once more.

"...?!"

_No...!_

_You can't be serious!_

He tried to speak, but all that came out from his mouth was ragged breathing. The pain from every part of his body was screaming inside him, damaging him, wrecking him even more, completely destroying him from the inside. He wanted to grab his head and wring it apart from his body, but unfortunately his arms were already rendered useless. All he could do was to watch in horror as Siegfried's ultimate demise began to unfold...

"_Get a grip, me!_" he screamed internally, beating himself mentally in an attempt to spur himself to move. "_Get a hold of yourself! You can't let Siegfried die so easily, just like that...!_"

Crystalline tears began to fall from his eyes once more.

"_You... I can't... ... let..._" he sobbed internally. He wanted to wipe his tears away, to prevent Siegfried from seeing them, but from this distance he didn't know if the knight would even be able to see his face.

"_Stop trying to keep everything to yourself! Do you realise how much it pains me to know that you're suffering every single day, but you wouldn't tell me anything?! Hell, I don't even know what to do when you're so hurt like earlier on, but the worst part of all is that I can't even help you because you wouldn't say a word about it!"_

Siegfried's hurt words from that night echoed loud and clear in his head, which made Yog-Sothoth tear up once more without any notice.

_I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth..._

He couldn't speak, nor he could move anymore. Now, he was just simply a lifeless, limbless doll, just waiting for its life to reach the end of its fate.

"_I don't want you to die...!"_

_"I'm so scared... So scared..."_

_"Just end my life already! I've had enough...!"_

Various thoughts, each of that same voice of his, resonated in his head like a chime, driving him to a mental corner. He wanted to save Siegfried, but what was he capable of in his current state?

_"... O Wise One...!" he cried out mentally. "Give me strength to save Siegfried! I beg of you!"_

...

_... So have you realised the extent of your power? You know, there is only so much you can do, Yog-Sothoth the One..._

The voice, the same deep voice that haunted his sleep every night, boomed in his head, sending chills down the Outer God's spine as always. However, right then he could not care less. All he wanted to do was just to find a way to save Siegfried from a terrible demise.

_"I'll do anything, so at least... let him have another chance of happiness in life...!"_ he pleaded frantically in his mind. "_Even if I have to die, I can't drag him into this too! So, please...!"_

_... There is really nothing I can do... _

_"What...? But why?! You're the Wise One!"_

_... It's all up to you, Yog-Sothoth. You were given the title of an Outer God for a reason..._

_"...?!" _

_Does that mean..._

_"I-I have to... ... do... 'that'?" _he asked nervously, a hint of fear in his internal voice.

_... Very unfortunate, but it's the only way..._

_"But... I don't want him to see me in that state! After eons of trying so hard to forget it... I had already decided to live out my life in the form of a slightly-abnormal human immortali, nothing more!"_

_... ..._

_"Is there really... no other way...?"_

_... You said you would do anything, didn't you? I am aware that you have tried your best to forget your past. But this is something that you should really consider. Time is now against us. It's either sink or swim, Yog-Sothoth..._

_... The more you struggle to reach a decision, the higher the chances of Siegfried's death..._

_"..."_

Can he really do this? Can he revert back to his old self?

_... This is something only you can do in your original form..._

Unable to reach a concrete decision, water began to trickle slowly from the corner of his eyes.

_Siegfried... he would most probably detest me after this, because after reverting there would be no turning back, since I've already suppressed it over these years. _

_To return to my original form is just..._

Yog-Sothoth bit his lip, immediately wincing in pain at the memory of his past.

_"... But I can't let him die. I won't! Even if I have to take his place!"_

With a deep breath, Yog-Sothoth then calmly closed his eyes.

_"... This has to work. It has to!"_

His lips then began to move as he started to mouth a few words:

...

_Powers of the Earth, come to me_

_To possess every power, no matter how small they may be_

_For I am One-In-All, and All-In-One_

_Let it be done unto me and the very core of my soul_

_Therefore, I bid you to awaken me_

_Bring forth the force that dwells within me_

_Awaken my faith, my hunger, my past_

_Hai, goka y-gotha !_

As the last few words barely escaped his lips with his breath, a pillar of light immediately descended from the heavens, enveloping him in a sea of blinding white. His pain slowly began to subside as he felt power surging into him at an incredible rate. Without warning, an overwhelming force began to wash over him, as though it was sending him tumbling down into the pits of abyss, but yet causing him to fly into the skies of freedom, just like it always felt whenever he teleported to another location. He could barely move himself, and his limbs felt absolutely numb, almost as if they were non-existent.

The wind rushed past his face as he travelled through the hasty journey amidst time and space. Long blackened tentacles sprouted from shining rectangular portals that appeared on his waist and propelling him forward at a speed as fast as lightning. When the light vanished and returned colour to the real world, all he saw a white and grey face of Siegfried before he collided into him, shoving him away from Sniper's bullet trajectory.

As he watched Siegfried's expression morph from surprise into utter shock, he merely smiled, a smile of apology, as his eyes that had now lost the ability to see colour began dripping tears.

His lips then mouthed, _I'm so sorry._

* * *

Siegfried watched the bullet escape the barrel of Sniper's weapon long before he noticed Louis's presence while he ran towards Yog-Sothoth's fallen figure. From the moment it started flying with a whizz, he knew that he would not be able to survive this.

_Dammit... I won't be able to get to Yog in time!_

_... Yog!_

_He's just there, on the verge of death...! I can't leave him alone!_

The bullet was whizzing towards him at lightning speed.

_Closer... and closer..._

Just then, there was a blinding flash that caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and as he turned around, he saw a figure emerging from thin air, and flying towards him. It collided with him, and he was brutally knocked backwards, throwing back some sense into him. As he fell towards the floor, he saw the familiar face of Yog-Sothoth facing him.

"Yog...?!"

His eyes widened in shock. This was Yog-Sothoth alright, but he looked somehow... _different_. His black hair seemed longer than before, his skin was much paler, or in fact, became _completely white,_ in comparison to its usual pale beige. His eyes, usually of a mix between sparkling ruby and lemon yellow, was now just a dull red, void of all emotions.

_Something must have happened to him...!_

He watched Yog-Sothoth's thin lips move ever so slightly. Even though he swore the magic user was just mouthing words and nothing more, the latter's voice rang loud and clear in his head like a church bell.

"_I'm so sorry_."

"W-Why...?" Siegfried breathed in muted shock as Yog-Sothoth began to fade from his sight. He was losing consciousness, and he was losing sight of him. Desperately fighting to stay conscious, Siegfried looked at Yog-Sothoth, both of them going through slow motion. He couldn't do anything, he was falling... and falling even deeper...

"_I love you, Siegfried._"

Yog-Sothoth's tears flew out from his eyes as his smile lingered on his face, to be forever imprinted in Siegfried's memory.

That was the last thing Siegfried saw before the bullet finally hit Yog-Sothoth with tremendous force, pummeling him backwards and smashing him into a rock with a deafening explosion.

"No...!"

Siegfried was on the ground now, his scraped skin now bleeding due to abrasions. The pain that shot up his nerves quickly became dull as he watched a massive amount of blood spray outwards from the explosion, and listened to the piercing sound of his heart shattering into pieces.

"Yog... _YOG!_"

His frantic screams cried out into the distance, his voice becoming hoarse soon after. His eyes were widened in absolute shock and horror, his mind unable to register the truth that happened before his eyes. All that came into his mind was Yog-Sothoth, and his safety. Nothing else mattered at all.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Rocks flew from all directions, crashing into the grounds like comets. One brutally landed on Siegfried's leg, crippling him instantly and earning a sharp howl of pain from him. As he lay there, severely injured and completely still, he watched the clouds of dust fading away. He watched, with pained eyes, wisps of dark smoke rise from the destruction into the air, condense into blackened clouds, and finally, with a low rumble, shatter into millions of glowing red fragments as the Core of Darkness rose for its finale, before fading away from existence.

"_Yog-Sothoth!_" he screamed in agony as the burning sensation ate at his body. "_ANSWER ME! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! NOOOOOO!_"

"... How surprising," Louis mused as she slowly walked towards the destruction site, her heels making soft clacking sounds on the ground. "I had expected Yog-Sothoth to interfere, but I didn't think he would actually _jump_ in to take your place."

"Y-You...!" Siegfried spat as he tried to budge, but the rock held him down. "What... have you done... to Yog?!"

"Nothing!~" the scientist exclaimed as she raised her hands in a surrender gesture, while faking a surprised reaction. However, her sadistic grin said otherwise. "I have to thank _you_, though, _Siegfried the Hero._ You were the reason he was able to awaken to his original form. It makes my future experimenting all the more better, with awaiting prospects!~"

"M-Me...?"

_I... was the cause of Yog's demise...?_

"Yes, _you_! If Yog-Sothoth hadn't loved you so much, he wouldn't have done this!~ In fact, the Core of Darkness was actually inside of him all this while, so you've done a heroic act indeed! Ah, the wonders of love!~" The mad scientist effortlessly hauled the rocks away from the destruction site, and grabbed Yog-Sothoth's lifeless body by his hair. Siegfried could see the pained expression on his blood-stained face and his broken bloodied limbs hanging limply as clear as day. Immediately, his guilt stabbed into his heart, causing waves of pain to wash over him.

_Yog was the Core of Darkness?!_

_And... I killed him...?_

"Stop... treating him as if he... is just... an object!" Siegfried panted in exhaustion as he tried to pull himself up, but without luck. He gathered his strength to scream out one final demand. "_Put Yog down now!_"

"... Why should I? _You_ were the one who caused _his_ death, anyway; you don't even deserve the rights to tell me what to do to him! _AHAHAHA!~_"

"...!"

_She's right..._

_I don't deserve to demand anything to be done to Yog... I was the one who caused him to become this state, after all..._

_I can't... ..._

"You're an interesting thing too, _Siegfried the Hero_. Maybe I should take you in as well...? You can be with Yog-Sothoth for eternity! How about _that_?! _HAHAHAHA!~_"

Her insane laughter echoed in his ears and gradually began to fade away as his vision went black, his tears becoming absolutely void, losing all meaning of his very existence...

_I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you, Yog..._

That was the final thought that registered itself in his mind before he finally lost control over his consciousness altogether.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"'ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn'...?"_

_"..."_

_Siegfried stared at the book in Yog-Sothoth's hands over his shoulder, looking at the very first quote that had appeared on the page. The magic user only turned his head and stared at him, not saying anything, not showing any expression. Siegfried then wondered if he had somehow offended his lover, or stepped into a boundary he shouldn't have._

_"... 'Dead, yet dreaming, Cthulhu waits at her palace in R'lyeh.'" Yog-Sothoth translated without hesitation as he slowly closed the book, 'The Call of Cthulhu' and looked at the knight in the eye. "... What are you doing here, Sieg?"_

_"I was wondering where you went when I woke up to use the toilet." The knight pouted in playful disappointment. "And then I walked around and I saw you in the library, so..."_

_"... I see." Yog-Sothoth then turned his head back, and proceeded to return the book to the bookshelf._

_"What is that book? If you don't mind me asking..."_

_"It's a book that was written in the ancient R'lyehian language," the Otherworldly devil replied with a small smile. "Even though all of us speak a universal language here, it somehow feels satisfying to be able to find a book written with my very origins. It's really... nostalgic."_

_Siegfried, without a word, reached forward and gently took Yog-Sothoth's figure in his arms. He sighed as he inhaled the faint sweet scent that hid in the magic user's black hair._

_"... Siegfried? What's wrong?"_

_"I-I'm sorry," Siegfried apologised hastily. "Just let me stay like this for a while. Somehow, you're very warm today."_

_He heard a small chuckle. The knight could not hell but blush at Yog-Sothoth's voice. Sometimes, his voice could even turn him on to the point of having to inconveniently relieve himself in the toilet. It was undeniably alluring, and mysteriously attractive._

_"... Say, Yog," Siegfried began. "If I ever died like Cthulhu in the book, would you come to me?"_

_"Blasphemy!" Yog-Sothoth cried out almost immediately, interjecting Siegfried's sentence rudely in anger and sorrow as he swiftly turned around in the knight's embrace and pinched the Underworld's cheek. "Don't say such things, Siegfried! You won't die! Even if the prophecies tell me so!"_

_"But if the prophecy is true, then it means I can't be with you any longer..."_

_"... C... Can we not... talk about this?" the Outer God whimpered softly as he hugged the knight tightly, his voice laced with evident terror. It was of no doubt Yog-Sothoth was very much aware, and extremely fearful of their unavoidable fate. Immediately, Siegfried felt guilt surging into his heart, having realised that he had forgotten the delicacy of this subject._

_"I'm so sorry, Yog..." he murmured as he tightened his grip around the said devil, pressing his lips against his forehead. "I promise, I won't talk about it again unless absolutely necessary."_

_"L-Let's talk about me instead." Yog-Sothoth lowered his head, embarrassed at his own attempt to change the subject. "What would you do if I were the one to die?"_

_"You'd never die, Yog! What on earth are you saying?! You're an Outer God, and even more, you're an immortali specially chosen to live an eternal life like the other gods!" Siegfried exclaimed as he frowned at the other. _

_"But... if you have to put it that way, I would continue searching and waiting for you, because I know you'll never be dead. And... I'll never stop thinking about you. Because, well..."_

_He blushed, an expression that Yog-Sothoth had hardly seen in his entire time of existence._

_"Because... without your existence, mine is meaningless. You have shaped my existence to become what it is at this moment, and I don't think I can even bear even five minutes of not being able to know if you're alright."_

_Yog-Sothoth looked up at him, his eyes widened and his cheeks heavily reddened. Then, he looked away, his fringe shading his eyes away from Siegfried's gaze._

_"I-Idiot...!" he stuttered as he blushed._

_"Is there anything wrong with my answer?" The knight pouted again as he poked the magic user's cheek playfully. "What I said is the raw truth. I would never lie to you, Yog."_

_"... Are you sure...?"_

_"Of course, my love."_

_"... *sniff*"_

_"What's wrong? Are you... crying?"_

_"... I-I'm so sorry... I'm not worthy of your love, Siegfried... I don't deserve it..."_

_"Why wouldn't you be? You rightfully deserve every amount of my love, since you always do so much for me. It's only right that I return you my feelings."_

_"D-Don't say such cheesy words, s-stupid Sieg!"_

_"Ahahaha!"_

_"..."_

_"I'll always love you, Yog. No matter what happens. I swear, I'll protect you to the ends of the abyss."_

_"... Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

That day, after Yog-Sothoth's sudden disappearance, Siegfried had woken up in his own bedroom, screaming hysterically and sobbing uncontrollably. Despite the bandages used to help remedy his injuries from the battle with Louis and the Core of Darkness, there was nothing to be done about his wounded heart. It appeared that he had been in a coma for a week, and when he learnt about the devastating truth, it wasn't all that pleasing either.

For many times, Siegfried had locked himself up in his room, crying and wailing non-stop. Even when Contractor knocked on his door and tried to pacify him, the knight refused to budge.

"Siegfried," Contractor started hesitantly. "Are you okay...?"

"..."

"... Look, I know it's hard on you, but you have to get a hold of yourself. If you continue to be like this, nothing will ever change!"

"_NO!_" the knight screamed as he slammed the door with his fist angrily. "_Just go away!_"

"..." A small sigh. "Siegfried, listen to me. Yog-Sothoth's disappearance was never your fault. If anything, _I_ should be the one at fault here. I failed in my duty as a devil contractor to make sure the devils I contracted with survive."

"No, Contractor," Siegfried said, his pained voice barely escaping his throat. "It was all mine. I promised to protect him, and yet I failed to do so. I have caused him harm by proving myself incapable of protecting him in times of need. It was never your fault, but mine...!"

Sobs, soft but still barely audible, could be heard from the other side of the door. Contractor sighed in defeat; nothing would obviously be able to persuade Siegfried to have a change of heart. The hate towards himself was too great to the point that he resented himself for it.

"... I know nothing I say will make you think differently, but at least I hope you will at least lend me your ear, Siegfried." Contractor leant his back against the door, flipping a coin with his sigil-marked hand. "I'm not so clear about the details, but whatever it is, I believe it was Yog-Sothoth's decision to do this, because he knew that if he didn't take action, you'd be dragged into it as well. Louis wanted to capture him for her own experimental purposes, and she intended to kill you in order to crush Yog-Sothoth's sanity for good. But he chose to take your place and turned into that state as a result. Also, Louis was about to take you away when I arrived at the scene; otherwise you wouldn't be here now. So think about it, _what was Yog-Sothoth so fearful of, to the point of sacrificing his own life for today to take place?_"

"..."

"... This is just my own two cents about the situation; I just hope you'll be able to understand what Yog-Sothoth was really going through inside him. I know, you know him better than I do, but... personally, I think you have to know what he was really facing that led to his decision. But remember,_ it was never anyone's fault here. _So, if anything, please... don't blame yourself for his disappearance."

"How would you know, Contractor?! How would you know what Yog was going through?! You weren't there, so _how would you even know how much pain he was in?!_"

"I made an official contract with him, remember? And with you and the others too. Through the contracts, I am able to know my contracted devils' physical condition in battle, no matter where we are. You... do understand, right?"

"..."

"I also knew about Yog-Sothoth's deteriorating condition... but he refused to let me pull him out of battle when we were ambushed in the dimensional rift. I think it had to do with something that is shared only between him and you. So..."

"... That's enough, Contractor..."

"...?"

Siegfried wiped his tears, and slowly stood up. He then turned to the door, and opened it to find Contractor's surprised face. His eyes were red and swollen due to excessive crying, his hair dishevelled and damp from sweat, and his clothes - the ones he wore beneath his scarce armour - were a mess.

"Siegfried..."

"... I'm sorry for worrying you and the others. I-I'll... do my best... to pick myself up again. I'll... try..."

His voice faded into sobs as he held his face in his hands, letting the tears dribble down his cheeks profusely while breaking down once more.

"Contractor," he wailed, "where... where has Yog gone to...? We had so much things we wanted to do! What did we do to deserve this?!" He hung his head low, his entire figure trembling and shaking uncontrollably. "There's so many things... that I haven't told him yet! Yog... come back... Please..."

Contractor sighed and smiled in sheer resignation, while patting the weeping Underworld's shoulder lightly. Though he was happy that Siegfried was picking himself up again...

"I wanted us... to do so many things... together... _Where...?_"

_... He knew that Siegfried would never be the same again._

* * *

Before all of them knew it, four months had already passed since that day. Siegfried still barely held his ground, and day by day, he eventually stopped having sudden breakdowns in front of others. However, the other devils had already noticed the drastic change in the knight. He was more quiet and reserved, unlike his usual cheerful self, and he seemed more calm and decisive in battles than before.

Whenever he went to turn in for the night, there was never a single night when the tears failed to fall from his eyes. Each night spent alone was increasingly difficult for him to maintain being of sound mind, and he felt as though he was being driven to a corner. Even worse, every night, he would wake up, having heard Yog-Sothoth's voice in his dreams, and crying without any restraints.

However, he still had hope.

Hope that Yog-Sothoth would return to his arms someday.

Hope that both of them could reunite and that things could return back to the way it was.

_But, he knew, things weren't always that simple._

...

"... Each day, as I watched the sun rise and set, I realise, another day has passed since your disappearance," Siegfried absentmindedly mumbled as he watched the last of the orange sunset escape the horizon, the tear marks on his cheeks dry, but of solid proof. "There was never a day, where I stopped thinking and worrying about you. I never stopped searching for you. Never stopped dreaming about you. Never stopped feeling guilty for what happened that faithful day."

He blinked as the sun rays completely disappeared from sight altogether, the sky becoming a sea of darkness, its shining waves drifting through the waters. The moistness was coming back as usual, and he couldn't bring himself to hold them back. In his hands held '_The Call of Cthulhu_' - the book that had reminded him of his promise to the now missing Outer God.

"Where are you... Yog?"

He whimpered, a soft sob, as he held a hand to his face, covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle his choking. The teardrops dripped onto the book cover that was made of durable animal hide, leaving a temporary wet mark.

_"I'll always love you, Yog."_

"I don't know... how much longer I can handle this..."

_"No matter what happens. I swear, I'll protect you to the ends of the abyss."_

"I couldn't... keep my promise..."

He stood up hastily, forcing himself to take in deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down, but unfortunately that only caused more water to flow down his cheeks.

"Ugh..."

The knight looked out of the window, watching the night sky sparkle as the wan moon hung up high in the air.

"... Maybe I should get some fresh air outside."

Deciding that was for the best, Siegfried then put the ancient book on the window sill and gingerly climbed out of the open window with nimble movements. He silently landed on the grass-covered floor, the greenery cushioning his fall, and with a great leap, he began running into the night of Tokyo. The phrase he had heard so long ago when he first came into existence whispered softly in his ear.

_Darkness is the devils' playground._

* * *

The streets looked so different than when it was daytime. The illuminating lights that brightened up the region, making the streets seem as if the stars had descended onto the whole of Tokyo. The spotlights that waved back and forth made the town even more magnificent than ever.

"Wow..."

_"If only Yog could see this..." _he thought._ "It's such a sight to see, since he never goes out at night... He would definitely love it."_

Sadness overwhelmed him as he stared glumly at his empty hand. Normally, he would be holding the magic user's small pale hand and then...

"..."

_Yog, where exactly are you...?_

Siegfried smiled sadly at the painful memory that pierced his heart like an arrow. This was all but a fragment of the past, a fragment that he was unwilling to let go. If he let go, who knows what would happen to him?

_I can barely remember your face now, Yog..._

_I'm scared... if you don't come back, I'm so afraid I would eventually forget you completely._

He could vaguely remember Yog-Sothoth's bloodied face as he was being pulled by his hair, still and unmoving. That very face haunted him for the past four months, and would continue to do so until he had seen to his sins.

_"I'm so sorry_. _I love you, Siegfried._"

Yog-Sothoth's last words were etched deeply in his mind, and echoed in his head. In a matter of seconds, Siegfried had ran into an alley, clutching his chest and grappling to the brick walls, while sobbing and coughing violently, unable to stop himself from doing so. Incoherent cries echoed out softly in the distance, having failed to relieve the poor knight of his loss a long time ago.

"Yog... _Yog_!" he whimpered weakly. He could hear ragged breathing in his head, and it was getting louder and louder by the minute. He slumped onto the ground and curled up into a ball, grabbing his head tightly. The rising sound was beating against his head, causing an ache to wash over him. Sobs escaped his throat softly. "God, I miss you so much! Hurry up... and come back already!"

_How much longer can I hold on...?_

And when the screaming came, he immediately blacked out, unable to grasp a hold of reality any longer. His fingers grabbed at his hair, trying to rip them away from his hair in an attempt to block out the hallucination with pain.

"... _Sieg... SIEGFRIED!"_

"W... What's happening... to me?" Siegfried panted as he collapsed on the floor, unable to move from exhaustion. All he could feel was the cold floor that chilled his bones, and the pulse that was beating in his forehead.

_For a moment... Did I just hear Yog...?_

He shook his head. _No... impossible, Yog couldn't be..._

_"Help me...! Please! I'm right here...!"_

"...!?"

Siegfried stood up, frantically searching his surroundings for any signs of Yog-Sothoth, but felt nothing. He sighed in sheer defeat, before leaning against the wall for comfort as he pressed a hand to the bridge of his nose, where his scar was.

"... Heh," he scoffed. "To think that I'd even be hallucinating now. I must be losing my sanity."

The tears came once more, full force as he stared at empty air.

"Yog... Where are you?!" he asked himself, in utter dismay.

_"I'm right here...! In the dimensional rift! It's open now!"_

_Huh...?!_

_Is this... for real?_

"Yog...?! Is that you?! Where are you!? The rift!?"

_But the rift... That was where Louis's laboratory resided...!_

_... So, it comes down to this, huh?_

"If this is a trick, it's not going to work, Louis!" he spat harshly, snapping his head back and forth while scanning the surroundings.

_"I don't know if you can hear me, but... please!"_

_This doesn't sound like it's a trick, though..._

_"Sieg!"_

"...!"

That was all it took for Siegfried to set off running towards the now open rift in the distance, unable to control his emotions and impulse. Even if if was just a trick of the mind, he had to go and see it for himself with his own eyes.

_I promised... that I'd continue searching for you and waiting for you..._

_Because I know you're not dead. You can't possibly be dead._

_Without you..._

Siegfried bit his lip, tugging the bandages to tighten them around his arm and making sure he had some sort of a decent weapon in hand. Finding a dagger, he hastily decided it would do.

_... my existence would be absolutely null._

_So wait for me, I'm coming!_

_Yog...!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Siegfried sat on the piano chair in his room, his fingers smoothly gliding over the white keys with a hint of gentleness. A smile crept up to his face as the soft ambient melody filled the air, while he lightly pressed down on the white and black keys that produced a harmonious singing tone. He closed his eyes, humming softly as the music went on. He did not realise, however, that Yog-Sothoth had silently crept into the room and sat on the bed, listening to the music he was playing._

_Closing his eyes, his lips began to sang melodious words..._

_..._

_The abyss rises as the night hung high_

_For the light has gone from nigh_

_We awaken to seek and destroy_

_To fight for others with a cry_

_A sign from the heavens has come to light_

_And gathered us all with his might_

_We devils now work in harmony_

_Till the light has returned to thee_

_..._

_As he lifted his hands while performing a ritardando with a sigh, he heard peals of soft laughter echoing behind him. Turning around, he watched Yog-Sothoth leaning against the bedpost, chuckling softly, which made him jump from his seat in surprise._

_"Jeez, Yog!" Siegfried groaned as he turned his body around and leant against the black piano. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"_

_"You were too engrossed in playing the piano; I thought I'd just sit down and listen for a bit," the magic user smiled. "It was beautiful, Siegfried. The piano... and your voice."_

_"My... voice?" Siegfried raised an eyebrow questioningly, before smirking playfully. "Could it be... that I sound more manly and charming when I'm singing? Aww, that's a really nice compliment, Yog, really nice."_

_"W-Wha?! I-In your wildest dreams!" Yog-Sothoth spluttered, his cheeks turning crimson. "I-I was just enjoying the piano! Your voice is horrid!" Out of sheer embarrassment, he raised his hand and whacked Siegfried hard on the arm._

_The knight gave a mocking scowl. "That hurt, Yog!"_

_"D-Did I hit you too hard?!" the magic user exclaimed, alarmed as he leapt to his feet almost immediately, reaching out towards the knight anxiously. Unable to handle it, Siegfried began to chuckle._

_"What's so funny!?"_

_"Nothing..." Siegfried smiled sheepishly. "I was just thinking, your fiery personality is one of the things I really love about you." He laughed softly as he watched the magic user's face evolve into a shocked expression, before cheeks flared reddish pink._

_"J-Jeez...! S-Stop embarrassing me, Siegfried!"_

_"... Hm," the knight hummed as he laughed mentally to himself. He leant against the piano, his fingers tapping against the refined wood. Then, he jolted up, his sapphire eyes sparkling._

_"Hey, Yog," he started. "Did you know this song actually had a continuation?"_

_"It's an actual song? I always thought the lyrics and music were made up by you! Especially since it's like a really calm version of the music that, for some reason, blares on and on in almost every single building we go to!"_

_"I'm serious." Siegfried grinned. "Lemme play it for you!~"_

_He swiveled around on the piano chair, making his body face the piano keys and the empty score stand once more. Then, with a deep breath, he picked up from where he left off from earlier on. It was a soothing interlude that first hit the higher notes, then slowly proceeded to the lower notes. Then, the same melody came again, but this time when Siegfried pulled his lips apart to sing, the lyrics that danced out of his throat were completely different..._

_..._

_Through this journey I met a certain man_

_Someone who brought light to my life_

_For his name is Yog-Sothoth the One_

_The One who snapped me alive_

_If I could, for an eternity_

_Live out my whole life with him_

_I would walk with him hand in hand_

_Till death do we finally part_

_..._

_Siegfried turned his head around, smirking as he watched Yog-Sothoth clasp a hand over his mouth, his cheeks red and his eyes blinking furiously, as if he was trying to grasp a hold of the situation._

_"... W... W-What was that?!" he stuttered._

_"A song about you," the knight replied with a smile, "and me."_

_"Y-You... i-idiot...!"_

_"I know I'm one." A chuckle._

_"I can't believe you have the audacity to do this! That last part didn't even rhyme!" Yog-Sothoth yelled furiously, his face as crimson as a tomato now. "Do you want to die that badly?!"_

_"Does that mean you liked it?"_

_"..."_

_Siegfried stood up from the piano chair, and slowly walked over to the magic user. He bent down and gently took the latter's small pale hand in his calloused fingers._

_"Will you walk down this path with me, Yog?"_

_"... What path?"_

_"The path of life. You and me, together."_

_"A-Are you sure you should be saying such mushy words...?" Yog-Sothoth blushed as he looked away, but Siegfried noticed his small fingers curling up slowly and grasping his hand lightly._

_"Why not?"_

_"I-It's embarrassing, Siegfried! What else?!"_

_"But you enjoy them, no?"_

_"...?!"_

_"... Your face is really red; I wonder if you're angry or happy, really."_

_"S-Stop it, Siegfried!"_

_The knight then brought the small hand to his face and pressed his lips gently against the small knuckles of the pale hand._

_"I love you," he said, with a gentle smile._

_"..."_

_"I love you, Yog," he repeated._

_Yog-Sothoth blushed. "I-I know that."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"... M-Maybe?" He shut his eyes tightly._

_"... Can I kiss you?"_

_"Huh? W-What are you... t-talking about?" He shook his head, avoiding the knight's gaze._

_"..."_

_With a great force, Siegfried pulled Yog-Sothoth towards him abruptly and let go of his hand while reaching out towards the magic user's face. Yog-Sothoth, shocked, could not stop himself from falling towards the knight as he braced himself for the impact that would hit him hard. He felt warmth embracing him..._

_... as their noses bumped into each other._

_Surprisingly, not very painfully._

_Siegfried had the latter's mouth covered with his own palm, their lips pressing against each side of his hand. Yog-Sothoth blushed furiously as he landed safe and sound in the arms of the strong Underworld. As the knight withdrew his hand slowly, his lips began to quiver as his hands shook ever so slightly._

_"W-What..."_

_"A kiss." He grinned. "Want it raw instead?"_

_"What are you saying?! Of course n - "_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Yog-Sothoth found himself unable to speak further as Siegfried leant forward and kissed him, his hands gently holding his face. They stayed like that for a while, with Yog-Sothoth's initially pounding hands now going lax and falling helplessly on the knight's chest. When they pulled away from each other, both of them were panting heavily, their cheeks flushed, with some drops of sweat beading down their face._

_"... You're getting better already. Even though it's only your second time." Siegfried grinned._

_"What?! Are you underestimating me?!" Yog-Sothoth pouted as he frowned at the knight, folding his arms with a huff._

_"No, that's not it!" He laughed, before bending forward to press his lips against the magic user's forehead affectionately. "You're really cute, Yog," he added. "Really."_

_"Y-You're being... really c-chummy... again..."_

_"But it's the truth."_

_"... Ugh! You idiot!" the magic user yelled out in exasperation as he turned around on his heels and ran towards the open door, slamming the door shut behind him. "You'd better get ready! Dinner's gonna be ready soon!"_

_"Yes, yes," he chuckled. "'Wife'."_

_For a moment, he thought he had heard a cry of annoyance from the hallway, before beginning to laugh out loudly once more._

* * *

The rift was open, indeed. Siegfried stared at the glowing blue gap, marveling in wonder at the ethereal-like aura it gave off. He wondered, how on earth did it become the home of Louis's experimental subjects...

"Yog's... in there..."

Without any further ado, the knight leapt into the glowing blue pit, giving no regard to safety at all. For god's sake, if he was going to face Louis just like before, he would be doomed. Holding a hand to his heart, he silently prayed, that everything would turn out for the better...

_Please be safe..._

The archangel folded her arms as she watched the knight fall into the endless pit of the dimensional abyss. A vein of annoyance popped on her forehead as she clicked her tongue angrily, watching the last of the Underworld's red cape drop into the ethereal blue glow and disappearing from her sight completely.

_Silly Siegfried, what the hell is that knucklehead thinking, jumping in so recklessly, and even worse, alone?!_

"It's a good thing Contractor told me to tail him... I knew he was going to do something risky sooner or later, that idiot... Always thinking of Yog-Sothoth, it was only a matter of time before he _broke_."

She sighed in resignation, before flapping her wings open, and soared gracefully into the open pit like a elegant dancer in midair, readying her sword. Somewhere at the back of her mind told her that there'd be an imminent danger...

Or not.

No matter what it was, she was going into a portal of another dimension...

_How dangerous can that not be?! _she thought angrily. _That idiot Siegfried, rashly going into an alternate dimension while putting himself at risk of being lost in an alternate dimension! If it closed halfway, what the heck am I supposed to tell Contractor!? Or can I even make it back in time?!_

Mentally whacking herself, she rolled her eyes and dived into the pit with lightning speed, the wind sweeping past her long hair. It would not do her any good to have constant anger bottling up inside her. What she needed to do now was to focus on her mission.

"_Tail Siegfried. And make sure he comes back safe and sound in one piece._"

Oh well...

* * *

Deep inside the rift, the sea of blue that Siegfried had seen four months ago began to distort and revolve into a spinning circle. Before he knew it, he found himself falling into another black hole that was sucking literally everything in; scenery, air bubbles, you name it, they suck it.

Goodness gracious.

Was this how it always was? To keep sucking things in? Just like a vacuum cleaner?

Siegfried was just thinking about the sheer queerness of this abyss when suddenly, there was the piercing sound of glass shattering, and flashes of crimson red. Pain shot up his nerves as the pulse in his head began to throb painfully.

"Gaaaah!"

The gusts of wind zipped past his face, piercing his skin and causing thin, but sharp cuts to form on his face. The pain that seeped into his skin was just nerve-wracking, it numbed his senses and destroyed all current thoughts that flowed through his head as paralysis began to take effect on him.

"I can't... move?!"

Unable to even do anything, Siegfried shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the enormous impact that awaited him. Was this what devils without the protection of their contractors felt when jumping into the rift, or rather, _any dungeon?! _

He let out a tiny sob as he urged his hand to move despite the status ailment, and reached out towards the black pit that swallowed him whole. The agonising pain rocked his entire world, swayed him senseless and was robbing him of his consciousness.

"I... I can't..."

He wanted to cry, but the wind that pierced his eyes was so painful, it felt as though his eyes could fall out anytime. All he could do was shut his eyes and brace his fall.

The last thing he thought of was Yog-Sothoth before darkness finally overtook his vision...

_No..._

* * *

"God... fricking dammit!" the archangel screamed, finally blowing her top as the fierce gusts of wind chopped past her while she zipped through the portal relentlessly, but somehow passed her harmlessly. The brief presence of electricity sparked off with disturbing zaps and crackles.

"How smart, Louis... To set a trap here for him while knowing that he would come. Someone remind me, how am I involved in this, again?"

With a sigh of relief, she plucked at the white clothing that she had put on for comfort, her long hair whipping past her face like no one's business.

Or so it seemed.

"... For once, it's a darn good thing Contractor gave me my Jeogori from New Year," she mumbled to herself, silently thankful. "If not, I'd most likely be paralysed by the overwhelming electric forces by now." She watched the last of Siegfried's red cloak crumple and disappear completely into the spiral of doom that spun before her.

"That's...!"

She bit her lip.

"It's a darkness portal to another dimension...! Gotta get the hell in there, otherwise I'd lose him for good!"

Sighing in frustration, she closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and began diving straight into the abyss. A small bat wing flitted in her mind.

_How could you do this?!_

"...!?"

_How could you betray the gods?! We've been working alongside each other for so long, and now you turn your back on us!?_

_..._

_... You leave me with no choice but to cut you down, my Brother, once loved greatly by out is my duty as one of the highest archangels who once worked with you in the realms of the Gods! Come, let us raise our swords of justice, and let us see who shall fall from grace first! Let us see what will reign, justice or evil!_

_... Lucifer!_

"..."

The archangel opened her eyes ever so slightly, peeking at the abyss that seems to be sucking the entire blue background in, the rocks being crushed and debris flying.

"... How timely, to be thinking about that fated day now," she scoffed to herself bitterly at the memory. "The betrayal of Lucifer, everyone turning into immortalis under the name of 'devils', and now what, I get reminded of the dratted past while running on a mission. What else?"

The insane hatred that was rooted deep within her began to boil and splutter as she watched herself drown in the sea of black, watching a spark of light shining at the very end.

"I will see that justice will be served to the very end. Even if I have to die for it. Lucifer's betrayal served as a grave reminder. As archangels we must not falter in our duties. I swear, by this very oath, since the day I was given life, and till this day."

Her fingers closed onto the handle of her longsword and with a deep breath, she swooped into the abyss, feathers fluttering, winds cutting, wings bracing.

* * *

...

...

_I'm here! I'm right here!_

His voice beat steadily like a heartbeat in his head, rising and falling.

_Where are you?!_

He wanted to reach out, grab the non-existent light that shone before his darkened vision.

_Siegfried!_

He could not see any light. Only black... and white.

_Please, answer me! I... I have so much things... I need to tell you..._

His fingers closed around thin air, the water flooding his closing red eyes.

_I can't... hang on for any longer..._

_..._

* * *

When Siegfried finally came to, he found himself lying on the icy tiled floor of a air-conditioned building. The cold sheet that clung to his face was somehow soothing, and painful as well.

"Where... am I?"

Groaning in pain, the knight sat up, his head throbbing and giving off flashes of crimson every now and then. His blurred vision was spinning, and it did not help that he had injuries to attend to.

"The paralysis... seems to have worn off..."

Standing up, he felt the last of the pain fade away to a dull numbness. The wounds were still there, but when he pressed down against them, the sharp pain that shot up his nerves was nothing compared to the hole in his heart. There were traces of blood that slightly stained his armour, but he gave no heed to them.

"Must... find..."

Almost falling, he desperately clung onto a nearby wall, suddenly experiencing extreme fatigue. His vision was slowly darkening, and his strength was failing. Pants of exhaustion escaped his dry throat as he felt as though he was crumbling into dust.

_I'm losing light energy... _

_As I thought, without Contractor around, I can't do much even with my own stash of light energy within me..._

He looked up at the blurring corridor, his vision slowly fading.

_You must be in a lot of pain, now, aren't you...?_

_... Yog._

His head hung low in a lax manner.

_I'm sorry..._

Tears furiously ran down his cheeks.

_... I'm not strong enough... to protect you..._

_Even now, after four whole months, I'm still too weak to save you..._

_Please..._

_... forgive me..._

"Stupid fool, I'm not gonna make you give up just yet!"

Just then, he felt a sudden cool feeling on his lips as someone forcefully poured something in his mouth. Immediately, the darkening setting just before him suddenly began to brighten much more, his strength flowing through him. Glass shards flew everywhere as a conical flask crashed onto the floor with a splitting shatter.

"...?"

There was no one before him. All that remained was a white feather that rested quietly on the floor, giving off an ethereal glow...

_An angel's feather?_

"I wonder... who saved me...?"

Then, there was a faint impact... A small push from behind, but it was more than enough...

Within moments, Siegfried found himself sprinting down the hallway and turning corners, overflowing with energy and determination, while yelling out a 'thank you' to the mysterious saviour in a frantic hurry.

* * *

The corners shifted and turned, distorted and spun as the dimension changed again, and again. However, no matter how twisted the dimensions became, the place was still the same. Siegfried leant against a wall, staring at the ceiling lamp that flickered every now and then, with somewhat blank eyes.

"If only," he sighed. "If only I could narrow down the amount of places I could search... I've been jumping through at least ten dimensional portals already, and again I'm already feeling tired..."

A sign flashed before him.

"'_2900m - Forbidden Lab_'"

"I need to hurry up..." he murmured. "The darkness in each area is getting worse and worse. If I don't find Yog soon - "

"_SOMEONE! HELP ME!_"

"?!"

The shriek that echoed through the hallway was then followed by a deafening explosion in the corridor behind him. Debris flew about and the ceiling began to cave in, revealing a veil of black littered with silver glitter covering the sky. As the explosions drew nearer, a figured appeared from the top of the debris and seemed to be running down the hill frantically towards him...

"Sieg! _SIEG! WHERE ARE YOU?!_"

?!

_... That voice!_

"_HELP ME! SOMEONE!_"

_It can't be...!_

As the features of the figure slowly came into view under the moonlight, Siegfried could see clearly defined black hair, with long locks trailing down the stranger's back. His skin was extremely pale to the point that it was almost white. Scars, in the form of a ring made out of pointy diamonds, were marked on his neck and arms. Ripped clothing was all that clothed him, but the knight could tell that they were familiar remains from a battle long ago. Scarlet drops trickled down the fresh cuts and wounds that had damaged his porcelain-like skin.

The immense shock that shook his entire being was so great, it almost seemed as though the world that revolved around him was overwhelming his very soul.

"... Yog?"

_What is he doing here?!_

_..._

_Is this... really him?_

_Is this... not a dream?_

He stood still, rooted to the ground while watching with widened eyes and a pale face as the stranger ran towards him. Closer... and closer...

"Oh no, you don't!"

Siegfried's view was then bombarded with black feathers as an angel, but with black wings, flew out of the debris and flew towards the running devil. With an outcry, he collided into the latter, throwing him onto the floor and pinning him down. The knight could then see the distinct futures of the assaulter now - short crisp hair of a dark brown colour, a purple coat zipped open, with a loosely buttoned white shirt and black trousers beneath. In his hand was a long sword, glowing bright purple, just like the aura that shrouded him.

"Sorry, but no one's coming out here alive after pushing me so rudely, ignoring me like that and running away with your tail in between your legs!" he spat vilely as he held the other devil down in a firm deadlock. "I don't care if you're one of Louis's experiments or not; you're going down!"

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" the subdued devil screamed hysterically as he struggled under the angel's iron grip. The angel, now extremely pissed, began to grab at the tattered clothing and ripped it to shreds.

"_NOOOOO! LET ME GO!_"

_I-It can't be... right?_

_Or can it?_

"You're not half bad for an enemy," the assailant smirked as he held up the experiment subject's head up by his hair, revealing his facial features more clearly. Siegfried, with bated breath, could see streams of water running down his white cheeks. Scars marred his face and other parts of his body. "Maybe I should just keep you and see how you can entertain me! You're just nothing but an experiment subject now! _Yog-Sothoth!_"

_"...?!"_

The experiment subject must have finally seen him, because his eyes had begun to become half-lidded and tear up once more.

"... S-Sieg..."

"... Yog...?" the knight breathed in disbelief. "Is that..."

_... really you?_

Before he could register reality in his mind, the angel had appeared before him, and pain immediately shot up his abdomen as a fist launched itself at his stomach. With a loud cry of pain, Siegfried fell onto his knees and before the feet of the angel. The fire spread throughout his entire body as he felt his bandages wounds reopening, doubling his pain.

"Ugh...!"

"Ho... It seems like we have an uninvited guest here." The angel knelt down and grabbed Siegfried by his face, forcefully lifting him up. The knight could feel his attacker's fingers brutally jabbing into his skin, initiating pain from his nerves. Instantly, he recognised his assaulter.

_Lucifer, the fallen one._

"You look interesting too," the latter smiled with a sinister presence. "Maybe I should take you in as well? The two of you can suffer together! Ahahahaha!"

"... Let... go!" he grunted, powerless.

"Let go, you say? Not after your presence interrupted my capture of Yog-Sothoth! He was running away from Louis's laboratory, so I thought it would be pretty good to have him captured and taken under my wing to - "

"LUCIFER, YOU BASTARD, STAY RIGHT THERE!"

Siegfried heard the sound of swift running and the furious flapping of wings long before he saw the source of the voice. All at once, the pain faded from the iron grip that suffocated him, and he fell onto the floor, drained, as he watched a really familiar angel descend onto the debris, expertly brandishing a sword.

"... Michael?" he mouthed as he watched the angel shoot a frown at him, before turning towards a shocked Lucifer. The latter took a step backward, his eyes widened in shock.

"Michael?! What are you doing here?!"

"I should be the one asking you that!" Michael spat furiously as she put a hand on her hip, effortlessly stabbing the end of her sword into the rocky debris. "You should be in Hell! What on earth are you doing here, you betrayer!?"

_Betrayer...?_

_Ah, right... Lucifer's past._

"Unlike you, I have unfinished business here! And if you would politely see, I'm in the middle of something here?!"

"I'm pretty sure _attacking innocent people and forcefully taking them in for your own personal pleasure_ is not just 'something'," she scoffed with a sly smirk. "Heh, as always, you're terrible at lying, Lucifer."

"Geez, would you just give me a break!?"

"Not on my watch!" Michael raised her sword and shifted her leg backwards, ready to shoot forward at any time. "I sent you to your own place after your rebelling towards God! You had better jolly well stay the heck there! If you continue to wreck havoc in the real world, I'm afraid I'll have to send you to your own grave, even if we are siblings, and were once comrades!"

"So you want a fight?!" Lucifer raised his sword as well. "Come at me then, you freaking smelly lousy long-haired model wannabe!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Feathers flew in a crazy tornado as both archangels shot forward like rockets, grabbing a hold of each other as their swords clashed and clanged against each other. Michael slashed forward, swiftly dodging Lucifer's attacks with grace and skill. She charged forward, and smashed her fist upwards to deliver a strong uppercut.

"... Guh!"

The fallen angel was sent flying towards the debris that had collected in the middle of the fallen ceiling, sending rocks crashing everywhere. Luckily, it passed by Siegfried and Yog-Sothoth harmlessly.

"Michael, you b*tch!" Lucifer growled menacingly, dusting the dirt out of his clothes and readying his sword once more. His pissed-off face emanated a dark sinister aura. "You will pay for _soiling my clothes_!"

"Goodness... Your pride never changes, does it?"

Michael then turned to the injured, her face showing a popping vein.

"Hurry up and take Yog-Sothoth with you, Siegfried!" she barked angrily. "I can only hold this vile dog off for only a while more, so just get the hell out while you still can!"

"But how?!"

"Just jump off from the broken wall! The dimensional portal will take you back to the entrance of the rift! Hurry! Contractor's waiting for you at the other side!"

"Contractor?! But he wasn't supposed to know!"

"But now he does, so just hurry your ass and get moving!"

"..."

The knight slowly stood up, and with one heave, scooped up the experiment subject in his arms and walked to the edge of the broken space. Pain shot up his body and spread like wildfire, but at the moment he could not care less.

The blue mass of light glowed just before his feet, swirling and spinning ominously. Siegfried took a deep breath, held the subject close to him, before he closed his eyes and fell freely into the contorting abyss that immediately devoured and swallowed him whole. The burning pain that enveloped him spun in his head like a trapped spiral of tornado going on a rampage, to the point of blinding his senses and rendering him unconscious...

* * *

...

All that stood before him was a never ending sea of blue and red, flashing like sirens just before his eyes. His mind screamed and his senses contorted in agony, but his hands never let go of the frail being that now lay unconscious in his arms...

...

"... ...ied! Siegfried! Are you alive?!"

"..."

The blaring colours were now gone. There was nothing left to save of the stars as a piercing amber enveloped his very being while the sun rose slowly, but steadily. The sky of Tokyo was the first thing that met his gaze as he slowly came to. He could hear the vaguely familiar voice of Ganesha echoing out frantically in the distance.

"He's alive, contractor! He's alive!"

Sitting up just a little to crook his head forward, he could see himself holding a battered Yog-Sothoth in his arms, his wet hair in his face. Slowly, his fingers ran through the black locks, but stopped when the burning pain seared through his entire body. His head fell back onto the ground, his dazed eyes staring at the sky. The stars spilled across the black sea, illuminating the darkness with ethereal glitter. The wan moon filled his vision, rendering his mind blank and serene.

"Siegfried!" he heard Contractor yell as he saw the familiar face pop out before him. "Are you okay? What about Yog-Sothoth?"

"..."

His irises turned downwards. Contractor's eyes followed the direction of his gaze, and when he saw the unconscious Outer God, with tattered clothes and wounds everywhere, he seemed to have understood immediately.

"Stay here, Siegfried! I'll get Brownie and the others! You two will be alright and well, okay?! So stay with us! Don't black out now!"

He nodded as he watched the back of Contractor disappear from the corner of his eyes, towards the illuminated streets of Tokyo.

_... I'm still..._

His vision began to spin and blur.

_I'm not done... yet..._

The lethal amount of blood from his reopened wounds seeped into the cracks of the blue ground, the excess collected in a puddle and was still flowing. His mind went blank as his hands became clammy, his senses numbing and his vision darkening.

_There's... so many things I wanted to do..._

"Is this... the end of us...?" he croaked, his voice cracking from the strain his body was under. The cold air that clung to his damp skin suddenly felt very warm as emotions surged forth, water running down his cold cheeks.

_I wanted to... see the world more..._

His hands fell limp onto the ground as his head became blank and light-weighted, all in an instant.

_I wanted to... save him from that place completely..._

He could hear Contractor's voice, desperately calling out his name as he, with a final breath, surrendered to the clutches of the darkness.

_I wanted to be with him forever._


End file.
